Lilies and Scorpions
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are just as different as their namesakes; lilies and scorpions. But they share one thing in common every year: a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. This year, that compartment is about to get pretty steamed up.


Lilies and Scorpions

"Do you think it's possible to hate you more than I already do, Malfoy?"

Lily looked at the blond boy across from her with annoyed brown eyes. Her gloriously red hair seemed like fire that personified her anger and annoyance. The boy across just smirked, his cold blue eyes glinting very much like his father's.

"If you did, then the feeling would be mutual, don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes at the boy who was a year her senior. But a small smile tugged the corners of her lips. Although the two weren't exactly the best of friends, the hatred that their parents shared wasn't passed on through them. They were sometimes classified as the strangest of friends who hated each other.

Passing in hallways never went without a few spats and arguments though when they were alone, they were somewhat civil towards each other. Neither knew really why that even bothered talking to each other when the chance came, seeing as they were in different years.

Lily supposed it had something to do with their first meeting on the train to Hogwarts in her first year. She had opted for an empty compartment, too shy to hang around her brothers' and cousins' older friends. About ten minutes into the trip, the compartment door had opened and Scorpius Malfoy had walked in, raising a silvery brow at her but taking the seat opposite.

Naturally neither knew who the other was, though one look at her bright red hair and his own pale blond gave each other a good idea. They'd started off on rough, broken and careless conversation at the beginning though there was the occasional laughter that didn't come without the frequent insults and heated arguments.

Over the years, the two had grown perhaps more fond of each other than initially but then again, they only ever met by chance encounters. On more than one occasion, their arguments had left them both in bitter, resentful and lachrymose moods. But a few days or even hours later, their eyes could catch in a corridor or at the Great Hall and a mutual truce would be cast with the slightest nod or a tiny smile in Lily's case.

Now, in his final year of Hogwarts, he sat across her on the train ride once more, like he'd been doing ever since their first year. It seemed like an important habit almost. Her eyes squinted in thought and she looked at him finally asking the question on her mind,

"Why do you sit here with me every year?"

The boy seemed genuinely surprised by her answer but looked mildly amused at the same time. His lips were quirked at the edges, a clear sign of one of his smug smiles.

"Because I have since the first day of school?"

"Yes but-,"

"It's a habit, Potter," he said smoothly, stretching his hands behind his head and placing them under his head. He grinned then and looked out the window at the moving countryside. It was a habit and one he was used to. He'd sit with her to and from Hogwarts every year. The boy didn't know why but it wasn't really something he felt like changing anytime soon. Though, next year, she'd be sitting here alone by herself. He wondered vaguely if that would mean anything to her. He supposed she'd be upset; girls were usually very sentimental. Little things like these mattered.

Pushing her shoulder length hair out of her face, the messiness of it something she got from her father, she shook her head and frowned. "Well...what's going to happen next year? You'll have broken the habit."

His aquamarine eyes turned to her then, his face and voice void of emotions as he asked,

"Will you miss it?"

She was rather taken back by the question but then looked out the window and sighed, nodding in response. "Of course I'll miss it. I'll be lonely for these few hours there. I mean I know we don't talk much, but still." She turned to look at him then, her brown eyes sad. Scorpius actually found it quite endearing to see the childlike look on her features. It was...cute.

He breathed a short laugh and turned away from her again. "You'll survive; you're a Potter after all right?"

She frowned irately and turned away, slightly embarrassed. Folding her arms, she shot back in a low voice, "Well what about you?"

Silver brows frowned. "What?"

"What about _you_? You'll miss it too right? It is your habit after all." The girl found herself angry that he didn't seem to care. Scorpius was right about girls being sentimental. It was surprising to find that in Lily though, considering she was extremely feisty and played dirty. She had few friends because of her connection to her very good looking and popular cousins and brothers. Even Rose got dirt from a lot of people because of her family.

But Lily was a tough cookie and although she hated confrontation, she hated even more to be walked over which resulted in bullying unfortunately. What made it worse was her "friendship" with Scorpius and his younger brother Teritius. She was the bunt of girl's insults and a lot of boys disliked her for her strong personality.

Sitting up straight and running his hands through his silvery hair, he decided to put her mind at ease. "I'll miss it. I've enjoyed the last six years. But hey, you weren't there during my first year so this should count as payback." There was teasing in his voice and she found herself blushing and smiling reluctantly.

"I guess so."

"Besides," he added casually, "you still have my brother. Force him to sit with you; he does have a soft spot for you." It was true; Teritius was just like his brother when it came to Lily. Although, he was a lot closer to Lily than Scorpius was, despite the house difference. Though, while Lily was scorned for being friends with a Slytherin, no one seemed to question the boys' intentions. Her brothers and cousins were the only ones who couldn't really care less about it. In fact, they were quite proud of her and acted civilly towards the Malfoys whenever they met.

It was nice to know that the ideas of the parents hadn't been passed on into the next generation this time.

"That's true...but I'm not sure his girlfriend would like it very much."

Indeed, Allison Clearwater was a force to be recognised when it came to her relationship with the youngest Malfoy son. She wasn't mean but she could get terribly jealous and protective. Scorpius however snorted at this.

"They broke up during the summer, well...my brother called it off. Apparently she was too clingy." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "If I'm not mistaken, he's with your friend Beatrix Scamander, Lovegood's youngest daughter"

Her eyes widened. Beatrix and Teritius? Well, that would certainly explain the two consecutive letters she had received from them during the summer, saying that they needed to tell her something important once at school. She smiled and laughed to herself. But then her smile faltered. "But still...it won't be the same."

"What you'd prefer him with Allison?"

She glared then. "Not them, you idiot, you! You won't be here! God, you're even dafter than I thought. Maybe it's better if you do leave; I'll lose brain cells talking to you."

In the blink of an eye, he was by her side, that dark, seductive smile on his lips and his face a deadly few inches too close to hers. He looked down at her, domineering. Her eyes widened and a heavy blush crept up her face. Long, lean fingers tilted her chin up towards him and he smirked, his fingers playing with the rust coloured tendrils around her face.

"You sure you won't end up missing me, Potter?" he drawled, his voice sending shivers up and down her spine three times over. Her damned mouth didn't seem to work at the moment and she found she had nothing to say.

"I-uh..."

He chuckled and moved closer so their noses touched. Normally if any guy had done this to her, they'd be on the floor holding their crotch right about now but for some strange reason, she couldn't pull away from the object of every girl's desire that was Scorpius Draco Malfoy. Surely this wasn't very healthy at all!

"You know, I don't think you'd be as happy as you say would without me next year, with or without my brother." He knew exactly how to get to people and Lily was no different. Unfortunately for him, Lily knew all his tactics and such without even needing him to perform them on her.

"That's true but I already knew that anyway. What are you going to do about it?" she challenged, gathering her cool and regarding him evenly.

He laughed again, "Oh, my dear Lily Potter, I can do a lot of things." He reached behind him with his wand and muttered a locking charm on the door of the compartment. The girl's eyes widened and she leaped up, trying to slide the door open. It wouldn't budge. Turning to glare daggers at him, the girl's demeanour immediately changed to that of shock as she realised he had stood up, thusly towering over her. He walked towards her and she took a mimicking step backwards.

"Malfoy..." she warned her hand moving to her back jean pocket for her wand. She whipped it out and pointed it at him, her lips pursed in an angry scowl, one that her mother often bore when she was angry. The tip of it touched his chest and he looked down at it, the wicked quirk of his lips never once flailing. He took another step, taking hold of the girls' wrist to the hand that held the wand and walking closer until her back hit the door and he stood, one hand leaning on the door at the side of her face. He leaned in closer, his hot breath that smelled of something like a sort of honeyed liquor.

Where he had got his hands on such a drink at a time like this was beyond her but still, the impulse to taste it was far more inviting than hexing him into oblivion. The beating of her heart seemed far too loud at a time like this and she hoped it would quell. Alas, it's not as if one's body often listen to someone telling it what to do.

Pushing herself as far back against the door as she could, the girl's brown eyes looked widely into steely grey ones. His voice was a sound of pleasure and danger as he said softly,

"I never thought I could bring a Potter to such defeat just by cornering her." He breathed a laugh and leaned closer, sliding his hand down hers, pulling the wand quite easily from her limp hand and making sure it landed safely onto the seat. "Though," he added as an afterthought, "I never really thought I'd be captivated by a Potter either so I suppose we both score."

Lily's breathing didn't cease to become faster and faster and she was sure her lungs were going to explode with the exertion. Still, the beautiful boy got ever closer, each inch that lessened made her anticipation grow.

At the last minute however, something clicked and her eyes went wide and the girl resisted, trying to push him away and escape.

"Uh, I think I should get going Mal- oh!"

She was cut off when he firmly but gently pushed her back against the door, her back crashing into it and his mouth fiercely landing on hers in a hard, strong and oh-so-wonderful kiss. Her toes curled within her shoes at the pleasure that was running through her and her eyes slowly closed. The hand that had pushed her on her chest, slid behind her, the trail leaving tingles on her skin.

Her arms went around his neck and tangled into his hair and it felt almost as if time had stopped to allow them these moments of sinful pleasure. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and roughly swept through the cave of it. As it licked the roof of her mouth, a wave of shivers ran through her and her knees trembled and almost buckled. But he held her securely against the door.

In all her years, she never knew that kissing Scorpius Malfoy would be this insanely good. He pushed up hard against her so they were closer than ever. He sighed as her hands ran through his hair, the feeling so relaxing and lazy. God forbid anyone see their silhouette from the outside. But at the moment, that seemed the least of their worries, if a worry at all. Neither could get enough of the other and the pretty ribbons that were tied with their tongues were the only thing that made any sense right now.

The kiss lasted for eternity and if only it had lasted longer.

Scorpius pulled back, the couple breathing heavily, their faces flushed and lips swollen. He still held her and her arms were still around his neck as they looked at each others' dishevelled forms. The after effects of the kiss lingered even hours later but right now, Lily's mind was hazy and clouded and all she could think about was when she could do it again.

Unable to form any substantial words with her mouth, she settled for, "Wow."

Evidently, the older boy was in the same position. "Heh, yeah."

Pausing then, to regard each other, with slight frowns on their foreheads, they just stared for a while, thoughts running wildly in their foggy minds. Finally, he asked quickly,

"Do you wanna do that again?"

"Yes please," was her immediate reply before the two resumed their make-out session.

If anyone had seen them, they would have clearly said that the two couldn't get enough of each other at all. It was absolute that emotions and rationality didn't exactly have a say when it came to impulse. The Scorpion had stung and the Lily had gladly reciprocated.

_Hours later_ when the opening ceremony had ended and students were slowly drifting off to their common rooms from the Great Hall, Scorpius had motioned for Lily from his place at the Slytherin table. Inconspicuously, two figures walked out of the hall, meeting at the marble staircase, all the while ignoring the whispers and comments cast by passersby's.

The boy looked down at her, a contemplative look on his features. "Ok...so this is fairly simple right? I like you, you like me, we've already made out...for quite a long time if I do say so myself."

The red head nodded, very business-like and said, "Yes so I guess that the course of action is pretty clear right?"

He nodded. "Absolutely," was his short reply. There was a long silence then. "So...it's official then, right?" The Malfoy arrogance and confidence had obviously hindered at the present but then again, so did the Potter sensibility and quick wits.

Tucking a strand of red hair behind her ears, the girl smiled softly. "Yes, I guess it is."

He gave her a quick and fleeting smile before nodding. "Good then." With that, he turned to leave, leaving behind a rather amused Lily and she stood there, arms folded, expectantly as he went.

The boy stopped suddenly and turned around, walking back towards her purposefully. He stopped directly in front of her and then without hesitation, cupped her cheeks and bent down, giving her a deep, lingering kiss. Pulling back, he smirked at her stunned face and said softly,

"I'll walk you to your common room."

* * *

A/N: It was just something that popped into my mind this afternoon and I'm glad I finally have it on word! :D I mean, who can resist?! It's like Draco and Ginny ALL over again! I love this couple! And when I think about Rose and Scorpius, I also think more DG than DH...but that's just me. I think the Weasley genes are far stronger. Anyway, I hope you liked this! I was trying out a newer, more detailed style of writing so I hope this turned out good for you all! Now, if you'll only click the little blue-purple button and REVIEW! I've definitely got more 3rd generation fics for the HP universe! The couples could be endless!

Peace out!  
Rex


End file.
